What we thought was the end
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: They thought it was over. Abusive Hohenheim. I personally like Papa Hoho but I wanted something new. Parental Roy/Ed/Al.
1. Horrible beginning

What we thought was the end.

Edward Elric, and his little brother Alphonse Elric, were pretty sure they were going to die right now. They were being beat to death by their father, Hohenheim Elric.

Everyone would know they were related if they went out in public together. Hohenheim with his golden hair and golden eyes, another trait he shared with his eldest son, Edward, Alphonse with his dirty blond hair, and his gray eyes.

They father and sons' had recently lost the mother and wife of the family. Trisha Elric was the most beautiful nicest person in the world.

She was kind and sweet to everyone, and when she passed away to an illness, Van Hohenheim, her widow, blamed their sons', whom he _thought _had caused her so much hardship.

Hohenheim never paid attention to Trisha, and she always worked with the boys, so it was logical that Hohenheim would think that.

Ed and Al were running again. Ed then stashed Al in one of the cupboards under the sink. Ed then ran into his mother's old room. There was a nice bed fit for one, with blue covers on it perfect made. Hohenheim made sure _**NO ONE**_ went in that room.

Ed saw a little box and fit himself in it. Then he heard the cupboards in the bathroom open. Ed's golden-even more golden than his father's-eyes widened. _'What is he going to do to Alphonse!' _Ed thought the worse case scenarios.

Then Ed heard Al scream and Ed ran out. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ed screamed. Hohenheim had a gun.

Al was on the floor bleeding, crying, and had to do something.

Ed lunged at Hohenheim and then everything went black.


	2. Writer's note

I am having like serious writers block but I am starting the next chapter already. Do NOT worry I will be back in no time just gotta get some new ideas…


	3. The morning after

Edward woke up the next day in the hospital. He had surgical lines drawn all over him, and he was scared.

He sat up and felt something jerk at his left hand. There was an IV hooked up. Ed's golden eyes looked confused, and scared. Then two men walked in. One man had bright green eyes, wore glassed, and a military uniform.

The other had black hair, and eyes, and also wore a military uniform. There was something about them that made Ed feel a _little _bit better about being in the hospital. The hospital gown one-size-fits-all was entirely to large on Edward, it hung off his shoulders and made him look even more adorable than he already was.

Ed looked at the one without glasses and saw, that he was smiling a little. Then the one with glasses spoke up smiling glad, "Edward I am lieutenant colonel Maes Hughes, and I am here to investigate your case."

Ed just looked even _more confused! _Hughes then frowned, at what he had to tell Edward next, "Ed…we don't think your brother is going to make it. Alphonse right? Well he was shot in the head, broken ribs, sprained arm, broken leg, and several fractured bones." The man with the black hair and eyes then decided to speak up.

" Edward my name is Roy and you can even call me that if you want, but I am really sorry about your brother, we are trying to find Hohenheim as we speak. I am really sorry you had to endure this at such a young age."

Roy then backed away into the shadows, baggy eyes from no sleep, and wondering what would happen to these boys, he already felt like a father to.


	4. Big Shocker

"_Hohenheim I only want you and the boys to be safe when I go…" Trisha Elric, Chestnut hair, blue grey eyes, wearing a purple night gown, said. Hohenheim was outraged. _

_These boys killed her and she is saying she wants them _safe_! After he shot the boys, he went to Dante's house. Dante was his Ex-wife. He had a child with her but left her afterwards. _

_He knocked on the door and Dante let him in gratefully. She wanted him back and she was going to have him back now that his "wife" was dead. They had a long disscussion about what Hohenheim did to the boys, and about Trisha's death, _and then_ they started making out. _

_They ended up having a passionate lovemaking, and soon where back together. _

Meanwhile in central Hospital

Edward was sleeping again. Alphonse had not wplen up from when he was shot. Hughes and Roy felt terribly sorry about what happened, and were trying to find Hohenheim.

They had documents of any train tickets, or houses he entered. The last house he was in was someone by the name of Dante.

They researched this "Dante" and ended up getting several. Dante was not a very common name. A new one was registered as Dante Hohenheim and they new in an instant that they needed to search there.

They said goodbye to the newly awoken Edward, and set off. However, what they did not know what that they were in for it.

When Edward was awake, he was extremely bored. He didn't know what to do. He tried to wake Al up a couple of times, which did not work so well.

Then he saw a little knife sitting on the counter. Ed ripped out his IV's, which _hurt, _and then he sat by Alphonse on his little chair. "Alphonse I am so sorry, I didn't mean to put you in this situation. I love you Al and I don't want anyone to hurt you.

Then all of the sudden Alphonse's breathing machine was fighting to make Al breathe. Al's heart monitor flat lined. Ed started screaming.

The nurse and doctor ran in and five more doctors had to sedate Ed. The one doctor was examining Al with a sad look on his face.


	5. The biggest shocker of all

The next week whenever Edward was awake, he was sitting by Alphonse's hospital bed, hoping that Al would be alive.

Ed cried all the time ever since that last moment when Alphonse had flat lined. Then all of the sudden, Alphonse's heart monitor started going again. Al's chest was moving again, he had some color in his face.

Edward started crying out of joy. "AL! YOUR OKAY!" The doctors all ran in at this. Al was okay, and it was a miracle.

Al was dead for a week, and brought back to life. They had no idea how but he was. They were all shocked at this. Hughes and Mustang too. They were the most shocked of all.

They knew that the dead couldn't come back to life, they just didn't know how this could have happened. Sure it could have been the fact that he might have been in a coma but, what were the chances in that.

No one knew what to do anymore, Alphonse back to life, but nothing else different. Everyone was worried about what Alphonse would become. Because he wasn't just brought back to life magically, he was brought back by something that might never be able to be fixed.

Something could be wrong with him. But they didn't know what. How were they going to find out? They didn't know. But Roy and Hughes put their investigation combined with something else. _'Why did Al come back to life? Where is Hohenheim? Did Van Hohenheim _really _try to kill these kids?'

* * *

_**Sorry its so short. I cant figure out how to do ANYTHING! Plus writers block but I am getting some help soon! =DD R&R**


	6. Okay THIS is the biggest shocker

" I have no records on anything Edward or Alphonse may have done to bring Al back."

Maes Hughes said as he, and Roy Mustang were going over their notes on how Al could have been brought back to life. Roy frowned.

'_There had to be some way to find out.'_ Roy thought. Then they were paged by the Doctor's, and went to Ed and Al's hospital room. Alphonse was in his hospital bed looking guilty.

Edward was in Al's hospital bed hugging him, and saying its gonna be alright.

Roy was relieved that Ed was alright and Al being comforted was all the more better, especially when it was by his older brother.

Roy felt the urge to comfort these boys. But Roy knew that they had it under control. Hughes and Roy could faintly see tear tracks on Edward's face.

But Al was completely free of tears. Why would Edward cry and not Al? Maybe because Alphonse was hiding something.

No not likely. Maybe because Alphonse _couldn't_ cry. Now that-that was something.

And Roy was going to find out _exactly_ why he though Al couldn't cry?

Over the next couple of weeks they found out something new. Al had an or boras tattoo. And Roy wanted to find out why that was.

Him and Hughes looked up the strange tattoo and found out that usually only a homunculus has one. When Ed and Al were being bathed by the nurse Hughes and Roy walked in.

Even though it was a bubble bath and no one could see through the tub Ed and Al were sharing, both of the young boys covered their "boy parts" blushing.

Hughes and Roy put the photo in their minds ready to embarrass them when they got girlfriends. Roy asked the nurse to leave and she did.

Hughes then asked the boys to please dry off with towels. When they did he looked all over their bodies for the or boras tattoo. Hughes then found a small tattoo on Al's penis.

They were shocked. One at the place it was at and another at the homunculus mark on Alphonse's penis.

Roy was then sad, because he knew he would have to tell Edward the news. Ed was pretty embarrassed by now.

He was forced to move his hands a few minutes ago.


	7. Somethings funny here

**I am a bad writer I know. No one needs to read my stories…But if you have the time could you at least try? -sniffle- Lali sad!**

**Ed-DON'T CRY!**

**Lali-Okay that makes me lots better now ROY, AL GET UR BUTTS IN HERE SO YOU CAN LOVE ME TEW!**

**Roy-Okay!**

**Al-Yes Ma'am!**

**Freakle-Me tew!**

**Lali-Life is complete 3**

**

* * *

**

Roy was shell shocked. Alphonse Elric a homunculus. _Alphonse _of all people! He would expect it to be Ed or even Archer, but that was beside the point!

Alphonse Elric was a homunculus and he needed to make sure they were in a safe environment. I mean if anyone would find out Al was a homunculus they would need to see Al's penis.

How hard would that be? Al would need to run around naked for that to happen. "Um….what if Al runs around naked? He does that a lot." Ed spoke up.

_Great! The kid runs around naked a lot! _Roy thought. Then he realized that Edward and Alphonse looked a little younger than they did before. He brushed off the thought.

He took Ed and Al to their hospital room to get some rest before going home.

The next day, Roy and Hughes went to the hospital. Ed and Al were where they usually were. But it wasn't so normal.

Roy's daughter was at the hospital for appendicitis and she just happened to be in that room with Ed and Al, dressing them up like little dolls.

Ed was wearing a pink dress covering his 6 year old body with a little pink bow in his hair. He was also holding a screw driver.

Al was in a purple dress covering his 5 year old with a purple bow in his hair, holding a crow bar. And there was Roy's daughter, little Rukinichi Mustang, smooth black hair in a little bun, covering one eye, a little white dress covering her already developing 8 year old body.

She was holding a little wrench that had a red tint in it. Seeing that Roy raised a suspicious brow. "Rukinichi Mustang who did you hit with that wrench?"

Ruki had little tears in her pure white eyes by now. She knew one thing, her daddy _never _yelled at her. Which was true Roy did spoil his little girl with all his might.

But he didn't show it off like Hughes would. Hughes didn't have any kids of his own but Roy knew one day he would.

"I-I didn't mean to daddy its just that…um…-HE SAID I DON'T DO A GOOD JOB AT BUILDIN STUFFS!" Ruki screamed as she cried pointing at Ed. "I did not!" Ed screamed back which made Ruki cry even more. "When you lose and arm and leg don't come cryin to me!" Ruki cried as Roy took her out of the room.

* * *

**Freakle is my girlfriend. Her nephew is 2 and he calls us Freakle and Lali so thats what I use as our code names around people...and sometimes things...R&R 3**


	8. Investigation

Roy and Hughes went to Rezembool to look at the house to see if there was anything to be studying. They walked into the house and found several gun shots and blood splatters.

They also found punch marks. But they walked into a room, completely untouched by the mess. It was a beautiful blue room. A nice wedding dress hanging in the corner.

There was a bed made neat and untouched. There were pictures of a beautiful woman. And there were pictures of children drawings.

They said, '_We love you mommy!_' and, '_Get well soon!'_ Roy smiled at the pictures of their family.

They saw the beautiful woman pregnant, in a wedding dress, holding a baby, holding two babies, they were truly perfect.

Then there was a photo. It had the beautiful woman in a purple dress. Her brown hair in a lovely ponytail. She was holding a baby. He had blonde hair and gray eyes.

The baby was wearing a blue onesie. The man was Hohenheim wearing his type of casual clothing. A suit with a brown vest.

Hohenheim was holding Edward. Ed was wearing a blue shirt, and gray pants. His golden eyes were bright, and he was smiling. His golden hair was really short.

Hughes checked for finger prints and at the end of the day they came to a conclusion.

Hohenheim didn't do this alone.

* * *

**Okay I know that I haven't updated in a while but I have been wrapped with my other stories. And school. School comes first.**


	9. Gone

Roy and Hughes went back to the hospital where the boys were. Ed was sitting in Al's bed with him. "Ed why are you in Al's bed?" Roy asked.

"Al's not breathing." Ed said sadly. Roy quickly got the doctors and nurses in and they sent Ed out with Roy and Hughes.

"Why did this happen Daddy?" Ed hugged Roy and sobbed. Roy was amazed he called him Dad.

When Ed was let go from the hospital he lived with Roy. Al couldn't be saved. Ed was depressed from it and crying almost all the time, but he would recover eventually.

Even Roy cried the night Al died.

* * *

**REALLY short but it will be longer on the next chapter I PROMISE.**


	10. End

**Sorry for not posting for so long. My aunt had surgery, then my other aunt got pregnant with a baby with a heart problem, then my grandmother died.

* * *

**

Years later, Ed was thirteen-years old. Roy was amazed that he was going out with Roy's daughter, Ruki. The funny thing is, when Ruki was younger she was right. Ed did lose his right arm, and left leg.

Ed wore automail and Ruki was his mechanic. Roy didn't think that Ed and Ruki were going to get that serious. That is until Ruki got pregnant at the mere age of fourteen-years old.

"Pregnant? That can't be! Your just a child! My child!" Roy ranted. He couldn't believe that is step-son would impregnate his fourteen-year old daughter. Ed was a year younger for truth's sake!

"We have to do something. Hide you, or get you an abortion." Roy continued. Ruki sighed.

"Dad, I'm not getting an abortion, or hiding." Ruki stated. Ed nodded, but when Roy glared at him, he shrunk in his seat.

"Then you two are going to get married, and then you are going to be responsible parents. You are staying in school, so don't even think about dropping out!" Roy kept ranting for two-hours.

Ed and Ruki got hitched two months later. They had a bouncing baby boy, and kept the family going. By the time Ruki was eighteen-years old, she had four kids.

They were irresponsible fertile freaks.

* * *

**Short and sudden, but at least it's done.**


End file.
